My Courtroom Turnabout is Worse than I Expected
by TheDilettante
Summary: When I went to sleep playing Ace Attorney, I expected to wake up in my room, not in an office wearing a blue suit and the face of Phoenix Wright. SI, semi-AU


When I woke up after an all-nighter of playing Ace Attorney, I did not expect to wake up in an office.

Consider this - a 20 year old studying to be a detective who plays visual novels as a hobby finally gets time off. I mean, whether you like to read, swim, or play video games, you would also take time to do it, right? That was probably why I was so surprised that I suddenly appeared in an unfamiliar room, one that wasn't as cramped and dark as mine normally was.

I noticed that I was wearing a blue suit, a white shirt, and a red tie. I don't remember buying this set of clothes though. There was a small badge on the lapel of the suit. It was gold, and with a scale in the center. The symbol looked familiar, as the scale represented justice. Something in involved with court maybe?

No...it couldn't be. I'm just wearing a costume, after all. But now that I'm thinking it, this room looked like an office of a certain attorney.

In the end, I still hadn't learned too much about this situation. What kind of cosplay clusterfuck was this, that I would end up in an unfamiliar room? Talk about a crazed kidnapper's fetish.

Well, I couldn't say I was kidnapped. In fact, I was very comfortable on this sofa. However, what surprised me the most about this situation wasn't the room, but what I saw in the mirror.

It was Phoenix Wright's face. Not my own.

In a panic I grabbed my face with my fingers, trying to get whatever mask off of my face, to see something familiar. To my avail, my efforts were fruitless. Somehow, someone had been able to conduct a plastic surgery on me without me noticing it.

But why?

"Had a nice nap?" A voice rang out from behind me. I turned my head to see my kidnapper.

I was shocked by who it was, even though I should've expected it.

It was Mia Fey.

* * *

As they say, the plot thickens. At this point, I couldn't tell whether my captor was a person who had an obsession for Ace Attorney, or I was actually in the Fey & Co. Law Offices. I was hoping for the former, as I had no idea whether or not multiverses existed, and all of that quantum mechanic, string theory, and other ideas about time. I was wanting to be a detective, not a quantum physicist!

"I think I did," I replied with a sheepish grin, although I was panicking internally.

"Good," 'Mia Fey' replied. "It's your first case after all. I wouldn't want you going in nervous AND tired."

I had to say, whoever it was that was playing the part of Mia Fey was on point. She looked exactly like her, down to the beauty mark, the magatama, and her...assets.

I mean, it's true!

"On a serious note, Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you... and your client as well."

My client?

Suddenly, a rush of memories sped through in my head. I tried to remember the first case, but no matter how much effort I put in, I could only remember the client, my supposed best friend Larry Butz. Still, the memories were enough to almost bring me to tears.

"Yeah, actually, he's one of the reasons I became an attorney. I owe him that much," The words came out of my mouth before I realized it. Still, it was a little distressing. Had I actually become Phoenix Wright? Had I discovered the possibilities of a new world?

I could remember everything from my "universe," as well as the general plot of the Ace Attorney games, but I had no specifics left in my head - how each case ended up. Try as I might, the only things I could recall that weren't specifically my own was Wright's past. It seemed I had to get used to being called Phoenix Wright for some time.

As the Chief walked up to leave the offices, I stood up and followed her, slowly realizing that I wasn't kidnapped at all - I had been stuffed into this fictional character, and had a video game world turned into a reality in front of my eyes.

But the real question is: Why me? Why am I here?

* * *

Even if I had known the fame of Mia Fey, it was still surprising to see every person greet her - officers and attorneys alike. That aside, it was a experience, entering a courthouse that was familiar yet alien to me. I followed her up two staircases to reach the third floor, where the defendant lobbies were located. As headed towards Defendant Lobby No. 1 I noticed the vending machine nearby.

"Six dollars for a Swiss roll cake? Seems a bit expensive, right Chief?" I said, in order to break the tense mood that seemed to arise from Mia Fey.

She chuckled. "Well, it's not just a single roll cake, but two roll cakes! That means three dollars for one."

"Still, that's an insane price for a pastry!"

"Never underestimate the amount that people are willing to pay for a treat," She remarked. "Some officers see this as a luxury item, a prize when they get a higher salary."

"Just how much are they being paid?" I wondered.

A cry rang out through the hall.

 **"** **It's over! My life, everything, it's all over! Death! Despair! Ohhhh! I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!"**

Mia blinked. "Isn't that your client?"

I slowly nodded. That sounded like Wright's - my - friend. When something smells, it's usually the Butz.

* * *

 **Well, I finally decided to rewrite this. I wanted to get this out of the way before writing some more. Expect the next chapter to be considerably longer.**


End file.
